Step 2 - Obtaining a Horse
Obtaining a Horse The world of EqCetera revolves around your virtual horse herd! So let's start hunting those bad boys down. Before you go down the road of horse ownership and you want to learn more about what makes a high stated horse, visit Step 3 - Horse Description and Discipline. The Rescue Center The Rescue Center is possibly one of the most successful ways to obtain a horse. Seasoned players will often drop very high stated horses here and they sell for next to nothing (only $300). "But I want a Foundation horse to start my own lines!" you may whine.. but whine no longer - Foundation horses are abundant in The Rescue Center. Horses are deleted if they sit in the Rescue Center for longer than 7 days. Conclusion: * Adoption Cost: $300 / Surrender Cost: $100 * Foundation and Lined horses of all ages. * Multiple purebreds and crossbreeds. * No surprise when it comes to color/stats. The Auction House The Auction House is a decent way to find horses for sale if you're patient. Horses will begin at $500 and go up in increments of $5. Every two hours the oldest auctioned horses will be removed (if someone bid on them, they'll go to the bidder otherwise they will be deleted) and two new horses will go up for auction. Horses here are generally well rounded but it can require a little luck and perseverance. Conclusion: * Starting Auction Price: $500 * Foundation Horses of all ages. * Purebred horses only. * No surprise when it comes to color/stats. * Patience required. Private & Public Member Sales Members will often place their horses up for sale - be very wary when purchasing horses from other member sales as a new player. Often times members will throw horses up for sale without consulting the current economy which could result in you over paying for a horse. Private Member sales work similarly to a 'Best Offer' wins deal. The original owner places the horse up for sale at a starting price and then members bid until the owners heart is content and they select an hour. This type of sale has it's ups and downs. Before placing a bet on a horse that is in Private sale, make sure the owner is active. Once you place money in a Private sale, it will sit there until the owner accepts or declines - you cannot remove the money and there is no expiration if a bid isn't chosen. Public Member sales are instant sales. The owner places a horse up for sale at a specific price and if you're willing to pay it, you hand over the money on the spot and the horse belongs to you. Unfortunately there is no way to differentiate the two when you are using the Search engine. Conclusion: * Prices vary depending on owner. * Foundation and Lined horses of all ages. * Purebreds and crossbreeds. * No surprise when it comes to color/stats. * May over pay if you aren't careful. * Don't tie your money up in a Private sale if the owner isn't active! Foundation Store Anyone who has spent more than a few thousand on the 'High-Stated Foundation Horse' option knows the love-hate relationship we all eventually have or will develop for the Foundation Store. The Foundation Store includes all of the thrills and heartbreak of a casino. Here you have the option to purchase a Standard Foundation Horse or High Breed Stats Foundation Horses. Standard Foundation Horses sell for $3,000 and you have the choice to pick any purebred horse along with their gender. These horses have a chance to obtain Breed Stats between 50 and 120 although the majority are in between 70 and 80. High Breed Stat Foundation Horses sell for $10,000 and you have the choice to pick any purebred horse along with their gender. These horses have a chance to obtain considerably higher Breed Stats with the lowest possible BS (Breed Stat) being 85. The majority of these horses are mid to high 90's but have the possibility to go to 120. Conclusion: * Priced at $3,000 and $10,000 a piece. * Foundation Horses at age 3 only. * Purebred horses only. * Color is complete surprise based on chosen breed. * Standard BS range 50-120, High BS range 85-120. * Lots of luck!